17/76
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 76-وَإِن كَادُواْ لَيَسْتَفِزُّونَكَ مِنَ الأَرْضِ لِيُخْرِجوكَ مِنْهَا وَإِذًا لاَّ يَلْبَثُونَ خِلافَكَ إِلاَّ قَلِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 76-Ve in kâdû le yestefizzûneke minel ardı li yuhricûke minhâ ve izen lâ yelbesûne hilâfeke illâ kalîlâ(kalîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve in : ve eğer * 2. kâdû : neredeyse, az kalsın * 3. le yestefizzûne-ke : seni tedirgin ediyorlar * 4. min el ardı : arzdan, yurttan, dünyadan * 5. li yuhricû-ke : seni çıkarmak için * 6. min-hâ : oradan * 7. ve izen : ve o taktirde, artık, bundan sonra * 8. lâ yelbesûne : (orada) kalmazlar, kalamazlar * 9. hilâfe-ke : senden sonra, senin arkandan * 10. illâ : ancak, sadece * 11. kalîlen : az Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 76-Onlar, nerdeyse seni yurdundan çıkarmak için tacîz edip duracaklar, fakat sen çıktıktan sonra arkandan onlar da pek az bir müddet kalacaklar. Ali Bulaç Meali * 76-Neredeyse seni (bu) yerden (yurdundan) çıkarmak için tedirgin edeceklerdi; bu durumda kendileri de senden sonra az bir süreden başka kalamazlar. Ahmet Varol Meali * 76-Neredeyse seni bu yerden çıkarmak için tedirgin edeceklerdi. O durumda kendileri de senden sonra ancak az (bir süre) kalabilirler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 76-Memleketinden çıkarmak için seni nerdeyse zorlayacaklardı. O takdirde senin ardından onlar da pek az kalabilirlerdi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 76-Seni o yerden (Mekke’den) sürüp çıkarmak için neredeyse seni sıkıştıracaklardı. Bunu yapabilselerdi, senin ardından orada pek az kalırlardı. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 76-Yine onlar, seni yurdundan çıkarmak için nerdeyse dünyayı başına dar getirecekler. O takdirde, senin ardından kendileri de fazla kalamazlar. Edip Yüksel Meali * 76-Seni ülkeden çıkarmak için neredeyse seni zorla sürecekler. Bu taktirde senden sonra onlar da fazla kalmayacaklar Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 76-Az daha seni bu yerden çıkarmak için rahatsız edeceklerdi ve o takdirde kendileri de senin ardından pek az kalacaklardı. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 76-Ve az daha seni bu Arzdan çıkarmak için iz'ac edeceklerdi ve o takdirde kendileri de arkandan pek az kalacaklardı Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 76-Ve az kaldı seni yurttan çıkarmak için rahatsız edeceklerdi. O halde onlar da senden sonra pek az kalacaklardır. Muhammed Esed * 76-Ve (seni ikna edemediklerini görünce, bu sefer) aralarından büsbütün çıkarıp atmak için (doğduğun) toprakta seni tedirgin etmeye çalışıyorlar. Ama, sen ayrıldıktan sonra, onların kendileri de pek fazla kalamayacaklar. Suat Yıldırım * 76-Onlar yurdundan çıkarmak için seni tedirgin edip dururlar. O takdirde kendileri de senden sonra pek az kalır, sonra da yok olur giderler. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 76-Neredeyse seni yurdundan çıkarmak için tedirgin edeceklerdi. O takdirde kendileri de senin ardından pek az kalabilirler. Şaban Piriş Meali * 76-Neredeyse seni yurdundan çıkarmak için zorlayacaklar. O zaman, onlar da senin ardından çok az bir zaman kalabilirler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 76-Seni yurdundan çıkarmak için neredeyse dünyayı başına dar edecekler. Lâkin senden sonra kendileri de orada fazla kalmazlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 76-Az kalsın bu topraktan çıkarmak için seni sıkıştıracaklardı. Böyle bir durumda onlar orada senin arkandan çok az bir süre kalacaklardı. Yusuf Ali (English) * 76- Their purpose was to scare thee off the land,(2273) in order to expel thee; but in that case they would not have stayed (therein) after thee, except for a little while. M. Pickthall (English) * 76- And they indeed wished to scare thee from the land that they might drive thee forth from thence, and then they would have stayed (there) but a little after thee. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 76- (Ey Muhammed!) Yakında seni yurdundan çıkarmak için, muhakkak ki rahatsız edecekler ve o takdirde onlar da senin ardından pek az kalacaklardır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *72- Kim bunda (dünyada) kör ise, O, ahirette de kördür ve yol bakımından daha 'şaşkın bir sapıktır'. 73- Onlar neredeyse, sana vahyettiğimizden başkasını bize karşı düzüp uydurman için seni fitneye düşüreceklerdi;(87) o zaman da seni dost edineceklerdi. 74- Eğer biz seni sağlamlaştırmasaydık, andolsun, sen onlara az bir şey (de olsa) eğilim gösterecektin. 75- Bu durumda, biz sana, hayatın da kat kat, ölümün de kat kat (acısını) taddırırdık; sonra bize karşı bir yardımcı bulamazdın.(88) 76- Neredeyse seni (bu) yerden (yurdundan) çıkarmak için tedirgin edeceklerdi; bu durumda kendileri de senden sonra az bir süreden başka kalamazlar.(89) 77- (Bu,) Senden önce gönderdiğimiz resullerimizin bir sünnetidir.(90) Sünnetimizde bir değişiklik bulamazsın. AÇIKLAMA 87. Bu ayetin önemini kavrayabilmek için, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) Mekke döneminin ilk on yılında yaşadığı olayları gözönünde bulundurmalıyız. Mekkeli müşrikler herhangi bir şekilde Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) tevhidi inanç ve davetinden döndürmek ve onunla şirk ve cahiliye gelenekleri arasında bir uzlaşma yapması konusunda onu zorlamak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Bu amaca ulaşmak için ona çeşitli şekillerde yaklaşıyorlardı. Ona tuzaklar kurdular, mal teklif ederek baştan çıkarmaya çalıştılar, tehdit ettiler, ona karşı iftiralar düzdüler, işkence yaptılar ve ona ve taraftarlarına karşı sosyal ve ekonomik boykot uyguladılar. Kısacası onu etkisiz kılmak için ellerinden gelen her şeyi yaptılar. 88. Bu ifadeler tekrar iki noktayı anlatmak ister: 1) "Eğer hakkı bildikten sonra küfürle uzlaşma yapsaydın, o dejenere olmuş topluluğu hoşnut edebilirdin, fakat Allah'ın gazabını üzerine çeker ve hem bu dünyada hem de ahirette kat kat azabı tadardın." 2) "Hiç kimse, hatta Allah'ın Rasûlü bile, Allah'tan yardım almaksızın bâtıl ve küfrün saptırıcı metodlarına karşı koyamaz." Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) bulunduğu doğru durumda sebat edip kalmasını sağlayan güç Allah tarafından kendisine verilen sabır nimetinden kaynaklanıyordu. Böylece onu ne kadar şiddetli olursa olsun, hiç bir işkence yolundan döndürememiştir. 89. Bu apaçık bir gayb haberiydi. Her ne kadar indirildiği dönemde sadece bir tehdit olarak kabul edilmişse de on yıl kadar sonra bu tehdit gerçekleşmiştir. Bu surenin indirilmesinden bir yıl kadar sonra Mekkeli müşrikler Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) yurdundan ayrılmaya zorladılar. Bundan sekiz yıl kadar sonra Hz. Peygamber (s.a) Mekke'ye bir fatih olarak döndü ve bundan da iki yıl sonra tüm Arabistan müşriklerden temizlendi. Bundan sonra orada kalan müslüman olarak kaldı, müşrik olarak değil. 90. Yani, "İşte Allah her zaman, bir peygamberi öldüren veya süren bir topluluğa böyle davranır. Onlar bundan sonra o topraklarda kalamazlar. Onlar ya Allah'ın azabı ile helâk edilirler, ya bir düşman topluluğun idaresi altına girerler, ya da Peygamber'in takipçileri tarafından hezimete uğratılırlar." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *76. Ve ikna edemediklerini görünce, bu sefer aralarından büsbütün çıkarıp atmak için doğduğun toprakta seni tedirgin etmeye çalışıyorlar. (91) Ama, sen ayrıldıktan sonra, (92) onların kendileri de pek fazla kalamayacaklar. (93) 91 - Unutulmamalıdır ki, Hz. Peygamber ve izleyicilerinin müşrik Kureyşlilerin eliyle çektikleri maddî ve manevî baskı ve eziyetlerin son haddini bulduğu bir dönemde vahyedilen bu sure Mekkî surelerdendir. 92 - Lafzen, "senden sonra". 93 - Bu ön-bildirme (gaybî ihbar/prophecy), iki yılı biraz aşkın bir zaman sonra, Hicret'in ikinci yılı Ramazan ayında, sözkonusu Kureyşli liderler Bedir savaşında öldürüldükleri zaman gerçekleşmiş oldu Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *76. Ve az kaldı seni yurttan çıkarmak için rahatsız edeceklerdi. 0 halde onlar da senden sonra pek az kalacaklardır. 76. (Ve) Ey Yüce Resulüm!. (Az kaldı) o Mekke ahalisinden olan düşmanların (seni yurttan) ikametgâhın olan Mekke-i Mükerreme'den (çıkarmak için) seni (rahatsız edeceklerdi) düşmanlıklarını gösterip duracaklardı. Fakat Resûl-i Ekrem, Allah tarafından Medine'i Münevvereye hicretine emir verilinceye kadar Mekke'de kaldı. Sonra Allah'ın izin vermesinden dolayı bizzat hicret buyurdu. (0 halde) Ey Yüce Resul!. Sen Mekke'den çıkıp başka yere gidince (onlar da) o senin Mekke'den çıkarılmam isteyen kâfirler de (senden sonra) Mekke'de (pek az kalacaklardı) Nitekim de öyle olmuştur. Resûl-i Ekrem Efendimiz Medine'ye hicret etmiş, o düşmanları da Bedir gazvesinde helak olmuş, Mekke-i Mükerreme de İslâm ordusu tarafından fethedilmiştir. Kur'an'ı Kerim'in bu haberi de, bir mucize olarak böyle az bir zaman sonra gerçekleşmiştir.